Seaside Lovers
by BellaLunaLovegood
Summary: Kurt and Blaine enjoy a lovely afternoon by the sea and in each other's arms... *wanky*


Blaine took Kurt's hand into his as he stopped and looked into Kurt's eyes one last time.

He breathed out a heavy sigh and Kurt smiled and nodded shyly. Blaine returned the smile and Kurt couldn't help but giggle at his nervousness.

"Are you ready?" Kurt asked breathlessly.

"I think so. Are you?" He replied.

"Yeah. Come on…"

They looked towards the cliff and they both took off running hand in hand. They screamed in joy and adrenaline as they stepped off the edge and started flying down towards the water below. They both made a huge splash and came up laughing, as they swam towards each other. Blaine grabbed Kurt's waist and pulled him into his side.

"Oh my God, Blaine!" Kurt beamed.

"That was amazing." Blaine replied before kissing Kurt's lips.

"I love you." He whispered sweetly against his lips.

"I love you too, Blaine." Kurt smiled.

He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck and kissed him as they both kicked to stay afloat. Blaine pulled away for air and started pulling Kurt with him towards the shoreline.

Once their feet hit the lake sea floor Blaine twirled Kurt in the water and hoisted his legs around his waist.

Kurt gasped in surprise, but smiled as he ran his hands through Blaine's damp curls.

Blaine then attacked Kurt's neck peppering it with nips and licks as Kurt ground in Blaine, trying to pull him further against him. Blaine walked them further towards the shore, stripping Kurt from the confines of his shirt, Kurt doing the same to him, until they were enough out of the water to lay Kurt down on dry land. He then made quick work of Kurt's pants, pulling them off and discarding them out of sight. Kurt pulled Blaine down against him, kissing his lips hard. Blaine moaned against his lips as he felt Kurt's hand slide down his chest and abdomen to his own pants. Thank goodness he opted for simple sweatpants.

In no time they were both naked and flush up against the other, legs tangled as they grinded. Blaine nipped at Kurt's lips and grabbed his cock making the boy gasp and moan, arching further against him. Blaine smiled as he sucked at Kurt's collarbone, pumping his member fervently.

"Please, Blaine, I need you inside of me." Kurt begged and groaned.

Blaine stilled and looked into Kurt's eyes in slight disbelief. Kurt smiled and entangled his fingers into Blaine curls, dragging his lips back against his own. Blaine removed his hand from Kurt's cock and slid them down, pressing teasingly against his perineum. Kurt moaned softly and writhed beneath him wanting more.

He continued further until he was tickling the outer ring of muscles. After a few seconds hesitation he entered Kurt as gently as possible without lube. Kurt tensed and pulled Blaine against him, holding him tight. Blaine licked his earlobe, nipping at it before whispering sweetly.

"Relax, baby. It's okay. I got you."

Kurt immediately relaxed and sighed as Blaine pushed further inside him, wiggling his fingers in search of the bundle of nerves that set Kurt off. Once he was two knuckles deep he crooked his fingers just right and Kurt was jerking with pleasure, arching his back further from the ground.

Blaine thrust his fingers in and out, brushing his prostate making him mewl underneath him. Kurt was panting, wanting more, needing more.

"Blaine, please!" Kurt screamed as Blaine hit the nerves once more bringing him closer and closer to the edge with each hit.

Blaine removed his fingers making Kurt sigh from emptiness. Blaine smashed their lips together as he hooked one of Kurt's legs around his waist and used his other hand to line himself up with Kurt and push in. He caught Kurt's lips once more as he sucked in a deep breath. Kurt relaxed under Blaine as the water started rolling over their flushed bodies.

As the sun set on the deserted beach, Blaine thrust hard into Kurt making him whine against his lips. Blaine threw his head back as he gained a steady rhythm. Kurt moaned loudly as Blaine moved fluidly in and out, brushing his prostate with every thrust. It was long before both boys were inching for the edge, ready to jump once more.

Blaine took Kurt's hands into his as he continued to thrust, looking to Kurt in his blessed out state. Kurt opened his eyes and smiled at Blaine as he squeezed his hand.

Blaine moaned as he sped his thrusts.

"Blaine, I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm-" Kurt screamed breathlessly.

Blaine squeezed his eyes shut as his pounded into Kurt, faster and harder, coming forward, laying his forehead against Kurt's shoulder.

"Then come on…" He whispered brokenly.

Without another second passing Kurt was tightening around Blaine, tensing as his muscles spasm-ed.

"Blaine!" Kurt screamed.

Blaine grunted as he thrust twice more before he couldn't take the pleasure anymore and his body began to tense as he came inside Kurt.

Blaine rode his orgasm out before stilling inside Kurt completely spent. Kurt lay limp under Blaine, hands barely clutching his own still.

Vision blurred, Blaine pulled out of Kurt and lay next to him on the ground. They both stayed there, panting, unable to move, the fog slowly clearing from their minds.

Once Kurt could grip reality once more he slid closer to Blaine, pulling the other boy into him, holding him.

"I love you, Blaine." Kurt whispered breathlessly.

"I love you too." Blaine replied with a soft kiss to his bruising collarbone.

As the sun completely set into darkness, the boys lay in each other arms enjoying the peace, enjoying the sea, enjoying each other, enjoying life.


End file.
